Academia de danza
by Duende Cullen
Summary: Tanya Denali era una chica de deslumbrante belleza que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de, además su soberbia la impulsaba a tratar con desprecio a los menos agraciados que ella. Hasta que un día… Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche"


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi completa autoría._**

 ** _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche"_**

 ** _Aviso II: Este fic quedo en 3er lugar en el_** ** _Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche", gracias a todas/os por votar._**

* * *

 _Tanya Denali era una chica de deslumbrante belleza que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de, además su soberbia la impulsaba a tratar con desprecio a los menos agraciados que ella. Hasta que un día…_

* * *

Bella Swan, una hermosa castaña de ojos marrones, se encontraba haciendo los pliegues que su profesora de danza le había pedido que practicara. Hace una semana había iniciado sus clases en la academia de baile de Phoenix y no quería quedarle mal.

_ Oye, escuchaste la historia que se habla de esta academia_ pregunto Alice Brandon, una pelinegra sumamente activa con los más hermosos y extraños ojos color dorados.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ pregunto Bella confundida deteniendo su baile.

_ Escuche que hace años arrestaron a una alumna de esta academia por echarle aceite hirviendo a otra alumna.

_ ¿Es enserio?_ pregunto Bella sorprendida_ ¿Qué llevaría a alguien a cometer un acto semejante?_ pregunto con un dedo en su barbilla.

_ Bueno…

_ Hola niñas_ interrumpió Rosalie Hale, una rubia exuberante con los más profundos ojos azules, entrando al salón sobresaltando a las dos jóvenes_ ¿De qué hablan?

_ Alice me estaba contado algo de una chica de esta academia que le echo agua o aceite hirviendo a otra chica, o algo así, no entendí bien en realidad_ respondió Bella, volviendo a su actividad sin darle importancia.

_ Fue aceite hirviendo, Bella_ se quejo la pelinegra.

_ Te refieres al caso de Tanya Denali.

_ Si… ¿lo conoces?_ pregunto Alice con demasiada euforia.

_ Si… se ha convertido en una leyenda para esta academia_ respondió la rubia.

_ Ah, es una leyenda_ reconoció la castaña_ Ya me parecía que nadie en sus cinco sentidos sería capaz de cometer un acto de tamaña magnitud.

_ Yo no dije que no fuera cierto_ se quejo Rosalie_ De echo… yo tenía ocho años cuando todo ocurrió. Lo que digo… es que luego de lo ocurrido se hicieron varias historias.

_ ¿Varias historias?_ pregunto Bella.

_ Aja_ fue la escueta respuesta de Rosalie mientras observaba a Bella y comenzaba a imitar sus movimientos de baile.

_ Yo solo escuche que una chica le lanzo aceite hirviendo a otra desfigurándole el rostro y que la chica harta de ver su rostro desfigurado, decidió suicidarse_ comento Alice imitando también los movimientos que estaba haciendo Bella.

_ Sí, pero la historia es mucho más larga_ respondió Rosalie sentándose en el suelo indicándole a sus amigas que hicieran lo mismo_ Todo paso hace diez años, como ya les había comentado yo solo tenía ocho, así que no sé como ocurrieron las cosa, pero esta es la historia más contada, asique supongo que debe ser la real_ explico Rosalie, Alice y Bella asintieron en silencio, de repente interesada en la leyenda_ Tanya Denali era una chica de deslumbrante belleza que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, además su soberbia la impulsaba a tratar con desprecio a los menos agraciados que ella. Yo la recuerdo poco, en realidad no me acuerdo como era ella, pero sí recuerdo que era una joven muy hermosa. Como les dije, ella se llamaba Tanya Denali. Sus cabellos eran largos, ondulados y de un dorado semejante al sol, su cuerpo era todo un monumento y su rostro tenía facciones tan bellas y finas que parecía el rostro de un ángel. Dicen que por todo eso Tanya estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, un imán que por donde iba hipnotizaban las miradas masculinas y que, con una sola mirada de sus ojos azules, era capaz de hacer que cualquier chico del pueblo caiga rendido a sus pies. Pero su apariencia era sólo el bello envoltorio de un alma insensible y sumamente cruel. Hay quienes dicen que detrás de su rostro angelical existía una soberbia y una arrogancia sin límites, ya que Tanya, cegada por la vanidad y la superficialidad, creía que por ser tan hermosa era mejor a los demás, mirando casi siempre con desprecio a las otras personas, particularmente a aquellas que no eran tan agraciadas como ella.

_ Es decir, que era una plástica sin cerebro_ espeto Bella con sarcasmo.

_ Si… bueno, como les decía… Ella se creía mejor que todo el mundo, con el tiempo aquella detestable actitud de Tanya consiguió que la envidia que las chicas del pueblo le tenían acabase por transformarse en una peligrosa combinación de celos y odio.

_ Y con justa razón_ espeto Alice.

_ Aun así… no justifico lo del aceite… solo una persona enferma sería capaz de hacer algo como eso_ escupió Bella.

_ Ah, ¿Y no te acuerdas lo que le sucedió a Carrie?

_ ¿Carrie?_ pregunto Rosalie confundida.

_ ¡Carrie!_ casi grito Alice_ La chica a la que bañaron con sangre en el baile de graduación.

_ ¡Alice!_ grito Bella_ Esa es un personaje de una película, basada en un libro de terror de Stephen King_ se burlo la castaña, Rosalie puso los ojo en blanco y continuo con la historia.

_ Como sea… Tanya encontró un gran deleite en amargarle la vida a Bree una chica nada agraciada desde su punto de vista, le ponía apodos desagradables, le lanzaba bromas denigrantes, la dibujaba, y muchas cosas más… ¡Y todo eso durante años!_ grito la rubia casi exasperada_ Un día cruzó los límites y humilló fuertemente a Bree delante de Diego, el chico del que supuestamente Bree estaba enamorada… dicen que Tanya también estaba enamorada de Diego, pero que este la rechazo porque al parecer también sentía algo fuerte por Bree.

_ Y esta tal Tanya no pudo soportar de que este chico, Diego, la rechazara por Bree_ acertó Bella.

_ Típico_ espeto Alice.

_ Si… bueno… Esa noche Bree lloró y juró que ya había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones y que era hora de hacer justicia y vengarse de Tanya. Quería hacerle algo horrible sin importar las consecuencias, algo que le haga pagar por haber adoptado por tanto tiempo la actitud aborrecible de la niña mimada en la que se había convertido… Tres días más tarde Bree fue arrestada después de lanzar una sartén de aceite hirviendo al rostro de Tanya. Tanya sobrevivió, pero el precio fue muy alto, tan alto que ella habría preferido morir: su rostro angelical quedó tan desfigurado por la severidad de las quemaduras que parecía el de un monstruo infernal, su cuerpo habían quedado en un 50% de su totalidad, incluyendo el rostro y su pecho, la rubia quedo en un estado lamentable y había perdido una buena parte de su dorada cabellera… Dicen que la primera vez que vio su nuevo aspecto estuvo toda la noche gritando, y que entró en una crisis nerviosa tan grande que sus alaridos estuvieron resonando por gran parte de Phoenix hasta casi entrada la mañana. Jamás volvió a ser la misma: se había transformado en un ser traumatizado y atormentado.

_ Es que no es para menos… debe ser terrible pasar de ser un ángel… a ser un monstruo_ casi grito Alice.

_ Yo creo que la belleza se lleva en el interior, como dije, no lo justifico, pero Tanya nunca fue un ángel, ella en realidad, siempre fue un monstruo, un monstruo sin corazón que no le importaba a quien se llevaba por delante con tal de conseguir lo que quería_ espeto Bella.

_ Bueno… si me dejan continuar se los voy a agradecer_ espeto Rosalie molesta.

_ Lo siento_ se disculparon Alice y Bella al unísono.

_ Bien… También dicen que pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en su casa, no permitía visitas. Cubrió con viejas sábanas todos sus espejos para así evitar el suplicio de mirar su horrendo aspecto. Pasaba horas enteras peinándose el poco cabello que le quedaba mientras se repetía una y otra vez que era la chica más hermosa del pueblo. Cuentan que si pasabas cerca de su casa podías casi siempre oírla sollozar, incluso dicen que a veces por las noches se ponía a gritar como loca. Con el tiempo fue enloqueciendo cada vez más, hasta que un día, incapaz de seguir aguantando su suplicio, Tanya destapó uno de sus espejos y, al ver su monstruosa figura, comenzó a gritar, rompió el espejo y luego se cortó las venas con uno de los pedazos del afilado cristal… Encontraron su cuerpo días después, desangrado sobre los pedazos del espejo. Cuentan que nadie acudió a su funeral, el odio y la envidia que había despertado en vida, la habían dejado sola en sus últimos momentos. Con el paso de los años empezaron a nacer extraños rumores en Phoenix, se decía que el espíritu de Tanya estaba penando y que hasta se podía invocar. Todo lo que había que hacer era estar solo en tu casa de noche, escribir el nombre de Tanya en un espejo y luego acostarte. Supuestamente, a la mañana siguiente encontrarías el espejo roto y verías que tu reflejo ha desaparecido para siempre, y en su lugar aparecería el rostro quemado de Tanya en cada espejo a tu alrededor, el espíritu te estará vigilando desde el más allá mientras se peina su raída cabellera… En un comienzo creerás que se trata de alucinaciones pero luego la verás cada vez más: en el cristal de la ducha, en el vidrio de la ventana, en la pantalla del ordenador, en tus sueños… Mas solo tú podrás ver el rostro aterrador de Tanya, nadie más lo verá y si lo cuentas, los demás pensarán que estás loco y al final tarde o temprano acabarás tan trastornado como la propia Tanya…

_ Esas son puras estupideces_ espeto Bella.

_ Dicen…_ continuo Rosalie ignorando el comentario de Bella_ Que seguirás viéndola hasta que un día te hartes y rompas uno de los espejos en que Tanya te observa peinándose, y que el día que hagas eso, morirás, ya que Tanya enfurecerá y mientras duermes poseerá tu cuerpo y te obligará a suicidarte cortándote las venas con los afilados restos del espejo igual que ella se quitó la vida abandonando su sufrimiento en este mundo…

_ Tonterías_ escupió Bella_ No es que no me agrade su compañía niñas, pero Edward me debe estar esperando en el café de la esquina_ se disculpo Bella poniéndose de pie y guardando sus cosa en su bolso_ Si quieren podemos juntarnos mas tarde.

_ Yo no puedo_ dijo Rosalie con una mueca_ Debo acompañar a Emmett, no sabe que regalarle a su madre por su cumpleaños y me pidió que lo ayudara.

_ Yo tampoco_ se disculpo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios_ Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario con Jasper… sé que me tiene preparado algo, aunque no me quiere decir que es_ hizo un enorme puchero al estilo Alice.

Las tres amigas se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. La noche cayo rápidamente y la hora de dormir llego, pero Bella no podía conciliar el sueño gracias a aquella historia.

_ Tonterías, son puras tonterías… y se los voy a demostrar_ grito Bella para ella misma.

Bella se puso de pie y camino hasta su espejo de cuerpo entero, y con un labial escribió con perfecta caligrafía, "Tanya Denali", en grande abarcando todo el espejo, y luego se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y camino completamente adormilada hacia el baño y en el camino se corto el pie con algo afilado, haciendo que despertara automáticamente. Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con que estaba parada sobre un montón de cristales rotos, minutos después se dio cuenta que lo que se había destrozado había sido su espejo de cuerpo entero. Un frio helado recorrió su espina dorsal. Decidida a no pensar en la leyenda urbana que había oído el día anterior se dirigió rápidamente al baño apoyándose sobre el lavabo, respiro difícilmente por varios minutos y se hecho bastante agua fría en el rostro. Al levantar la mirada para observarse en el espejo el pánico la invadió. Del otro lado del espejo la observaba una mujer con el rostro completamente desfigurado peinándose una escasa cabellera rubia. Con un grito desgarrador y sin pensar en lo que hacía, Bella tomo un pote de crema que tenía cerca de sus manos y lo lanzo hacia el espejo haciéndolo añicos.

En la tarde la madre de Bella llamo a un psiquiatra quien diagnostico un caso cebero de esquizofrenia. La madre lo despidió gritándole que el esquizofrénico era él, que su hija no podía tener ese diagnostico por una sola alucinación que había tenido. Bella paso toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación sin querer recibir visita alguna.

Al día siguiente su novio Edward, junto con sus amigos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, fueron a visitarla. Renee la madre de Bella, quien pensó que era buena idea que Bella recibiera a sus amigos, los acompaño hasta su habitación encontrándose con una desgarradora imagen. La hermosa castaña yacía inerte en el suelo completamente ensangrentada con las venas cortadas en ambos brazos.

Y así fue como una nueva leyenda se propago por todo Phoenix, el suicidio de Bella Swan fue relacionado con el de Tanya Denali, y todo el mundo hablo de los suicidios de las alumnas de la academia de danza Phoenix, durante el siguiente año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Y nadie más se atrevió a escribir Tanya Denali en su espejo. ¿Habrá alguien tan valiente como para querer demostrar, nuevamente, que toda la historia eran simples patrañas?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado mi historia, gracias por leer**


End file.
